


Fish

by PumpkinPie59



Series: My romance oneshots [11]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Gimme dat Gurp, Gurple, I oughta be put in charge of the TMM tags, Pie wants to fit in, Pietasu, also Ikisatashi has been proven to be a madeup name, goldfish, it’s not canon guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPie59/pseuds/PumpkinPie59
Summary: When Retasu buys a goldfish, Pie wonders whether it was worth it.Pietasu / Gurple





	Fish

**Author's Note:**

> My OTP lives on!! Mwahaha!!! Enjoy, y’all!

“It’s a goldfish!” She said with excitement as she held the small bag of water in her hand. Inside, a tiny, fragile golden creature swam contently around its small space.

Pie raised an eyebrow. “A goldfish?”

“Yes!” She looked at the creature with an air of friendliness, as if she’d just adopted a puppy ... and not a useless aquatic animal that couldn’t be touched. It surprised Pie that she would be so excited about an animal she couldn’t cuddle or pet or just simply hold. “Isn’t it pretty?”

“So ... its purpose is for ... eye candy?” He used the term only to sound less professional and foreign to his favorite companion.

She giggled at his choice of words and continued. “Well ... yes. But just the idea that it’s alive and living its own little life in its own little world is so thrilling!”

“Thrilling?” He sounded so skeptical. She smiled.

“I suppose it’s also nice to have something to nurture—to feed and watch grow, even if it’s not much work.” She looked up at him. “It makes me feel like someone’s depending on me.”

Suddenly, something sparked within Pie’s mind. Her constant need to feel wanted was what started her excitement to care for the frail animal.

“Plus, it’s a water animal.” She chuckled. “I feel connected to it in that respect.”

Pie smiled. “I suppose then that we will have to purchase the creature some food?”

Retasu nodded and grabbed his hand. She then practically pulled him to the pet store.


End file.
